


Celebracion

by Tenshi_sama



Series: Lujuria en Konoha [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Big Gay Love Story, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Consensual Infidelity, Consensual Sex, Dominance, Dominant Masochism, Fight Sex, Fights, Gay Male Character, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, Infidelity, Love, M/M, Masochism, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshi_sama/pseuds/Tenshi_sama
Summary: Despues de la respuesta de Hinata tras confesar naruto su relacion con Sasuke, el Uzumaki ira a ver al Uchiha a contarle todo, y tras la noticia de su confesion, ocurrira el tan esperado NaruSasu ^^





	Celebracion

**Author's Note:**

> Siento retrasarme en la publicacion de este fanfic, pero ya esta aqui el tan ansiado yaoi. Bajo mi punto de vista, creo que este es el mejor de los 3, asi que disfrutadlo. Espero que os guste mucho. Aunque recomiendo leer los dos anteriores de la serie Lujuria en Konoha para entrar en contexto. En principio este es el ultimo pero posiblemente escriba mas.

Naruto sentía el calor de aquella mano húmeda que acababa de salir de la ducha para recibirlo a él, arrastrándolo hasta el salón. En su cabeza seguían las dulces palabras de Hinata, diciéndole que no le importaba la relación que llevaba con aquel hombre que agarraba su muñeca. Eso había que celebrarlo. Celebrar que sus preocupaciones se habían evaporado, que podría ver al Uchiha sin ocultarlo, amarle al igual que amaba a su esposa. Estaba feliz de que todo fuese así.  
Sasuke estaba feliz, feliz de que la mujer del hombre al que llevaba agarrado aprobase su relación, al igual que su esposa hacía. Feliz de que aquel hombre al que amaba al igual que amaba a su mujer, fuese también feliz. 

Llegaron al sofá y Sasuke lanzó a Naruto sobre él, agresivamente. De repente Naruto notó como una toalla húmeda aparecía en su cara; la misma toalla que tapaba las intimidades de aquel hombre moreno que se situaba de pie frente a él. Sin darle tiempo a decir nada, pudo escuchar un “date prisa y quítate la ropa”.  
Sasuke, al pronunciar aquellos vocablos, pudo observar como aquel hombre sentado en su sofá sonreía malévolamente para después despojarse de sus prendas de vestir. Escuchando un “ven aquí anda”, dio unos pasos acercándose a la fuente de aquellas palabras y cuyas manos, sin previo aviso, le agarraron de la parte posterior de las rodillas, haciéndole caer sobre las piernas de aquel que tiraba de él. “Que haces, idiota” le preguntó, al verse sentado encima de Naruto mientras este reía. “Suéltame ahora mismo” le ordeno, pero lejos de eso, unos brazos rodearon su cuello atrayendo sus labios hacia los de su compañero.

A Naruto le gustaba hacer rabiar Sasuke e ir contra su carácter dominante. Sus manos que previamente rodeaban el cuello del que tenía sentado encima, se aposentaron a ambos lados de su cara, atrayéndolo hacia sí mismo, mientras el otro forcejeaba para apartarse. De repente, noto un dolor agudo en su abdomen. Era el puño de Sasuke, que aprovecho para zafarse de ese beso a traición. La misma mano que le había infligido dolor, pasaba por encima de su hombro para extenderse en su espalda, atrayéndolo y haciendo que sus pechos se juntasen. Ahora, muy cerca de su oído, podía escuchar un “te dije que me soltaras” de los labios de Sasuke que sonreían con inquina.  
Un “con que esas tenemos” seguido de un puñetazo en la mejilla, hicieron caer a Sasuke de su asiento humano, aterrizando en el frio suelo. Justo encima de él, cayó casi metro noventa de hombre musculoso que amenazaba con volver a agredirle, pero al que pudo volcar haciendo que ambos rodaran por el suelo hasta derribar una silla haciendo que ésta cayese en el suelo al igual que ellos. La reyerta siguió, sin que ninguno usara ninguna de su inmensa cantidad de técnicas ninja. Se lo estaban pasando en grande.  
Sakura, acostada en su cama de matrimonio, se había tumbado intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible, haciendo que su propia respiración no interfiriera con los sonidos de la planta de abajo. Quería escucharlos claramente, sin perder detalle. A su vez, podía sentir como inconscientemente su mano se deslizaba lentamente por su abdomen hasta llegar abajo, dejándose llevar por su imaginación, por el hecho de que su marido y su mejor amigo estaban poseyéndose el uno al otro. Le daba morbo la simple imagen de los dos hombres, solo con su imaginación y los gritos procedentes de la planta baja, le bastaba para entrar en éxtasis, como hace escasos minutos había hecho su marido con ella en la ducha. Ese ardor que antes recorrió su cuerpo, volvía a estar presente gracias a la imagen mental que se hacia al escuchar. Quería que siguieran, que gritaran. 

Tras el forcejeo, Naruto consiguió inmovilizar a Sasuke, sentado sobre sus lumbares, aprisionando su brazo contra su espalda y pegando su cara contra el suelo. “Que haces” oyó decir Naruto, pero haciendo caso omiso de aquellas palabras, agacho su cabeza hasta que sus labios contactaron con el cuello de su compañero. Sin soltar su brazo, noto como éste se iba relajando a medida que besaba más. Tener debajo de el a aquel hombre serio y hostil, inmovilizado y vulnerable, apaciguando así su carácter dominante, hacía que los impulsos más primarios de Naruto se manifestasen.  
“Si sabes que te gusta, tonto” escucho Sasuke mientras podía ver como los ojos de Naruto se volvían rojos, aun sin necesidad de voltear la cabeza, gracias a su rinnegan. Sabía que muy pronto la situación se iba a descontrolar, podía sentir el calor en la parte baja de su espalda.

El brazo que sujetaba Naruto se encontraba relajado, así que lo soltó. Unos segundos de silencio se interrumpieron con un “date prisa” de Sasuke. No hacía falta que éste hubiese dicho nada pues todo estaba a punto de empezar, así que sin previo aviso, con fuerza, rapidez y agresividad, introdújose en su análogo y a la vez rival, con todo su ser.  
Sasuke pudo sentir una oleada repentina de placer y dolor. Suspiró y entreabrió los labios para soltarle un improperio a quien le había dañado, aunque en verdad agradecía ese dolor pues hacia la sensación más placentera aun, y por eso no dijo nada. Poco a poco ese dolor se fue evaporando hasta no quedar nada, cosa que no le hizo ninguna gracia pues su cerebro necesitaba seguir recibiéndolo. 

“¡¿Es que no puedes darle más fuerte o que te pasa?!” Al pronunciar Sasuke esas palabras, la furia del kyubi se desató y utilizó todas sus fuerzas. Naruto ya no razonaba, se dejó arrastrar por sus instintos. “Quita, imbécil” pudo oír, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, no podía obedecer aquellas órdenes. Entonces, el brazo que anteriormente aprisionaba, se extendió ferozmente hacia atrás, mientras se giraba el poseedor de aquella extremidad en el mismo sentido del brazo, apartando a Naruto con un fuerte golpe y cayendo en el suelo, boca arriba. Pudo divisar en la cara de aquel moreno, como en su ojo derecho aparecía su mangekyo sharingan. Justo al mirar aquel ojo, quedo completamente inmovilizado.  
Sasuke también había perdido el control. Aprovechándose de la posición de su compañero, se sentó encima de él, poniendo su única mano sobre su cuello. Hizo que se pudiera mover otra vez, de lo contrario no tenía gracia. Dejando caer todo su peso sobre su brazo, inicio una serie de movimientos bruscos, infligiéndose dolor a sí mismo.

\- ¡Sasukeeeee!  
\- ¡Narutoooooo!  
Ambos gritaban a sabiendas de que la mujer del Uchiha podía oírlo todo, pero como a ninguno de los tres le importaba, podían elevar la voz todo lo que quisiesen, aunque ambos hombres no eran conscientes de los pensamientos reales de Sakura, ni de que hacia ella mientras estaban juntos. 

Naruto sentía como una mano estrangulaba su cuello impidiéndole respirar, así que coloco ambas manos alrededor del brazo que lo aprisionaba, clavando en el las uñas de su extremidad no vendada, hasta que la sangre resbalo, manchando su pecho. Observaba aquel rostro inexpresivo, medio tapado por pelo negro, del que asomaba uno de sus ojos, el cual era rojo y le miraba fijamente. Ambos disfrutaban pero ninguno decía nada. De repente, vio como aquel ojo de color escarlata se cerraba y el amor de su compañero se extendió por el sello de kyubi. Sin embargo, no paro.  
Tras aquella sensación tan abrumadora, lejos de parar, Sasuke agacho su cabeza sin interrumpir su movimiento, pasando su lengua por el abdomen, limpiando lo que había ensuciado; todo ante la atenta mirada extrañada de Naruto. Se sonrieron mutuamente y volvió a su posición inicial, suavizando esos movimientos que realizaba. La mano que ahogaba a su amigo, dejo de hacerlo para colocarse detrás de sí mismo y abrirse camino, de tal forma que una de sus falanges pudiera adentrarse en su compañero. Cuando lo hizo, sonrió a los ojos sorprendidos del Uzumaki. Unos minutos después pudo ver como esos ojos rojos que lo miraban, se cerraban y sentía como su interior se llenaba. Esa mirada roja, cuando se volvió a abrir se volvió azul y Sasuke supo que debía parar.

Cuando acabó, Naruto miró al hombre que tenía delante. “Te quiero” salió de sus labios, a la vez que el moreno le sonreía, poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole la mano para ayudar a levantarlo. “Dúchate si quieres” dijo Sasuke, y siguiendo su orden fue en dirección al baño de la planta de abajo. Se conocía la vivienda de los Uchiha muy bien. Mientras iba hacia la ducha sintió como alguien flagelaba sus apolíneos glúteos y cuando miro hacia atrás buscando el culpable, vio a su compañero caminando rumbo a la planta de arriba, mirándolo de la forma más tierna posible y regalándole una amplia sonrisa. Naruto le devolvió esa sonrisa pensando en lo inusual que era que el Uchiha mostrara esa expresión de felicidad.  
Sakura vio pasar a su marido dirección al baño de arriba y cómo tras unos minutos salió, dirigiéndose hacia el dormitorio donde ella aguardaba.  
\- ¿Puedes curarme Sakura? -Dijo Sasuke mientras extendía el brazo lleno de profundas heridas hechas por las uñas del Uzumaki.  
\- Claro. ¿Todo bien? –Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa irónica.  
\- Si… Todo bien. –Afirmaba Sasuke mirando hacia al suelo con las mejillas rojizas. “Muy bien” pensó mientras sonreía.


End file.
